


Uprooted

by writworm42



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Co-workers, F/F, Hook-Up, Lesbian AU, Mommy Kink, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering, office romance but make it Tree-based, turning into love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writworm42/pseuds/writworm42
Summary: Based on a prompt from Holtzmanns & another from Multifandomgeek asking for a smutty lesbian AU whereby Vanessa & Brooke hook up before Vanessa starts a new job, only to discover Brooke is her boss.





	1. Branching out to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holtzmanns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtzmanns/gifts), [multifandomgeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomgeek/gifts).



> I changed their careers so many times they might as well have been Barbie dolls. BUT NOW HERE WE ARE.
> 
> Thank you Holtzmanns for beta-ing and also putting up with my puns... not to get sappy, but your ideas and proficiency at cutting down my straight-to-the-smut instincts planted some great seeds, and really helped this fic grow...

The entire time Vanessa was in college, she was told that she’d never find a job. 

_Arboriculture is a dying field. No one cares about it any more._

_It’s just so niche… there can’t be that many jobs in it._

_Even if you do find a job, it probably won’t be too secure, or well-paid._

The entire time Vanessa was in college, it was only her stubbornness and passion for plants that kept her from dropping out, from switching to a _nice, practical_ major like teaching or engineering. And now, she was finally seeing her efforts pay off--starting tomorrow, she was going to be working full-time in the tree department at West Nurseries. Starting tomorrow, she’d be able to live an arboriculturist’s dream, with benefits and pay well above the minimum wage her family had tried to scare her with. Starting tomorrow, she would be able to spend eight hours a day in her happy place, breathing in the tang of fertilizer and pine, feeling the grit of dirt sneaking inside her gloves and burrowing under her fingernails. Starting tomorrow, she would be able to officially call herself a professional.

That was tomorrow, though--tonight, she was going to celebrate.

“To the baddest bitch in the plantin’ game,” Vanessa’s best friend, Silky, raised her shot glass in the air, her loud voice audible over the noise of the bar, “And to gettin’ some _bush_ tonight!” 

Vanessa rolled her eyes as her friends howled around her, but nonetheless took her shot with them, grimacing against the sharp burn of tequila down her throat. 

“Thanks for takin’ me out, guys.” Vanessa smiled warmly as she slammed down her glass on the table along with everyone else, the thud of glass on wood echoing in their ears. 

“Girl, please, you know we gotta celebrate the first of us to get a job!” A’keria laughed beside her, already flushed and giggly. 

“Seriously,” added Yvie, “You almost make me wish I’d skipped out on accounting.”

Vanessa was about to say something back when a server walked over to their table and dropped off four more shots. 

“Hold on, Mary, we didn’t order these.” Vanessa frowned, slapping away A’Keria’s hand before she could grab at the one closest to her. 

“That girl over there did.” The server shrugged, jerking her thumb over to the bar, where a tall blonde woman sat watching with an easy smirk on her face. “She said congratulations on your new job.”  

There was a beat, then all Hell broke loose. A’keria dove for a shot glass while Silky screamed, punching Vanessa’s arm, and Yvie repeated advice over and over, _girl you have to go thank her, oh my God, like seriously, bitch, go thank her, you have to go talk to her!_

Well.

Vanessa’s mama _did_ raise her to be polite. 

Grabbing a shot and throwing it down, she let the tequila guide her away from the table and towards the bar, making a beeline for where the blonde was still watching, waiting, smirking. It was a challenge as much as it was an invitation, one that Vanessa was getting more and more eager to accept with every step towards the woman that she took.

Maybe it was the tequila; maybe it was the fact that this woman was probably the most beautiful girl Vanessa had ever seen, even more radiant up close. But the minute Vanessa finally came face to face with her, she felt every breath in her lungs leave her, and she was unable to get anything out but a single, quiet, _hey._  

“Hey yourself.” the woman returned with a broad smile, taking a swig of her beer. “What’s up?” 

“I… well, I just wanted to say, um...” Vanessa trailed off as she noticed the woman staring, her grin growing ever wider as she looked Vanessa up and down, her gaze thorough and slow.

“Sorry,” the woman’s eyes finally met Vanessa’s, “I got distracted.”

 _Fuck._ Vanessa felt her mouth go dry, and for the second time within a minute, she was at a loss for words.

“You’re welcome, by the way. For the drink.” The woman’s eyes carried a mischievous sparkle as she gestured for Vanessa to move a little closer, a cue the smaller woman was powerless to resist. “That _is_ what you wanted to say, right…?”

“Vanessa.” Vanessa swallowed hard as the woman inched her hand towards her own. 

“Vanessa.” The woman said Vanessa’s name like it was honey on her tongue, slow and sweet and almost overpowering, making Vanessa shiver again. “I’m Brooke.”

“Nice to meet you, Miss Brooke.” Vanessa smiled. “So, you give drinks to all the girls who got somethin’ to celebrate?”

“Just the pretty ones.” Brooke winked, laughing as Vanessa rolled her eyes.

“So tell me, Vanessa,” Brooke closed the distance between their hands, twining their fingers together and brushing the underside of Vanessa’s palm with her thumb, savouring the shiver it triggered. “What’s this job that you’re so excited about?”

Vanessa felt her heart stop. 

_It’s just so… niche._

_I mean, it sounds like you’re a lumberjack._

_Isn’t a plant nursery just working in retail, but with dirt?_

She looked Brooke over, and the seed of doubt in her chest began to grow, its tendrils snaking around her throat and choking down the words she was trying to get out. Brooke was probably something cool and successful, something that required people skills and leadership and enough balls to grab girls’ hands within the first two minutes of meeting them. Marketing, maybe, or sales, something like that. Definitely not something as nerdy or pathetic-sounding as working in a plant nursery. Brooke stared intently, waiting for an answer, and the tendrils tightened; Vanessa had to think of _something,_ and she had to think of it quickly. 

“I’m a pharmacist.” Vanessa blurted out. Brooke nodded, and Vanessa relaxed a little. “What about you?”

Was it just her, or did she see a flash of panic cross Brooke’s face? Before she could think too heavily about it, though, Brooke’s expression had smoothed out. 

“I work in sales.” 

She _knew_ it.

For a moment, she was afraid the conversation might die off; Brooke didn’t look too eager to answer questions about what kind of sales she was in, and Vanessa wasn’t chomping at the bit to answer questions about pharmaceuticals, either.

Luckily, though, Brooke seemed to get another idea.

“So, your friends…” Brooke looked over to where Yvie, Silky, and A’Keria were chatting amongst themselves, occasionally stealing quick looks at Vanessa and giggling to each other. “Are they gonna miss you if you’re gone?”

“Why you askin’?” Vanessa eyed Brooke suspiciously; she’d never been the type for one-night stands, and if _Wolf of Wall Street_ had taught her anything, it was that sales folks could not necessarily be trusted. 

“Because I want to take you to my apartment, sell your organs, and use your empty corpse as a container to smuggle cocaine to Greenland in.” Brooke deadpanned, and Vanessa couldn’t help but laugh.

Maybe it was the tequila; maybe it was the fact that Brooke was probably the most beautiful woman Vanessa had ever seen, even more radiant up close. For whatever reason, Vanessa let Brooke take her hand again, let her pay both their bills, and let her take her home. 

\--

Brooke and Vanessa barely had time to get into Brooke’s apartment before they were all over each other. The Uber back to Brooke’s place had been almost unbearably tense, Brooke’s hand on Vanessa’s knee and occasionally tracing up the inside of her thigh, just short of where Vanessa wanted it. Her want only grew as they ran into the elevator, Brooke’s grip on Vanessa’s hand electric as she pulled her through the doors and then brought her close, their lips crashing together and not parting until the doors opened again. Everything after that was a blur of teeth and lips and skin, until finally, Vanessa was laying on Brooke’s bed, the taller woman kneeling on top of her, a hand on either side of her head and knee on either side of her hips boxing her in completely.

“You know, Vanessa,” Brooke leaned in close, pressing slow, soft kisses against Vanessa’s lips, “A first full-time job is a pretty big accomplishment. One that deserves a pretty big congratulations.” 

“What sort of— _Oh.”_ Vanessa gasped as Brooke’s mouth moved to her jawline, gently grazing her skin with her teeth.

“What do you think, baby, do you want me to congratulate you?”

“ _Yes.”_ Vanessa hissed as she angled her head to make room for Brooke’s mouth on her neck. “Yes, please, mommy.”

“Mommy, huh?” Brooke rasped into the nape of Vanessa’s neck, the sharp bite of her teeth becoming harder, more present. Vanessa blushed, a pang of embarrassment kicking her chest. 

“Sorry, I--” she began, but Brooke cut her off with a smirk and a shake of her head.

“Don’t be.” Brooke shifted her weight so that she could cup a hand over Vanessa’s chin, running her thumb along the bottom of Vanessa’s lip. “Just relax and let mommy fuck you, okay, baby girl?”

Vanessa didn’t respond, only opened her mouth and accepted Brooke’s thumb, sucking it softly and watching with a fire in her belly as Brooke relaxed into the sensation, smiling fondly down at her. 

It felt nice, somehow, to earn this woman’s approval, even if they had never met before. Would likely never meet again.

Vanessa tried not to think about that just yet.

Brooke withdrew her finger from Vanessa’s mouth and resumed her ministrations, continuing to pepper short, burning kisses down over the line of Vanessa’s collarbone as she traced her hands down to grab at her waist. 

“Lift up your arms for mommy, there’s a good girl.” Brooke pulled off Vanessa’s dress in one swift, fluid movement, then made quick work of her bra before easing her back down on the bed and continuing to trail kisses down her body. 

“How do you want me to fuck you, baby?” Brooke brushed a thumb over Vanessa’s nipple, causing the shorter woman to gasp, her hips bucking as Brooke giggled in amusement. “You want me to finger you? Or eat you out? Or maybe I should just rub that sweet little pussy of yours ‘til it’s raw, hm?”

 _All of it. Do all of it._ Vanessa gasped desperately, parting her legs to give Brooke room to trace a hand over her slit through the damp fabric of her panties, smiling approvingly. But she didn’t say anything, _couldn’t_ say anything, could only whine as Brooke finally peeled down her panties and threw them to the floor before leaning in and licking a long, slow stripe along Vanessa’s slit up to her clit, watching with utter satisfaction and a mischievous smile as Vanessa shuddered at the sensation. Vanessa’s eyes fluttered closed as Brooke continued her ministrations, lapping and sucking at her clit before teasing in two fingers and beginning to pump them slowly in and out.

Vanessa’s orgasm came fast and hard, Brooke fingering her and licking her all the while, not letting up until she had drawn out three more, each coming closer and harder than the next.

Vanessa arrived home that night to a barrage of questions from Silky and A’keria, all of which she dismissed with a smile and a wave of her wrist. Retreating into her bedroom, she fell asleep with a contented sigh almost as soon as her head hit her pillow.

Tomorrow, Vanessa was starting a new job.

Tonight, though, boy, had she celebrated.


	2. Tree's Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter: Vanessa celebrates getting a new job by hooking up with a hot sales rep in a bar.
> 
> This chapter: Did Brooke say sales rep? She meant manager of an arboretum. Which Vanessa works at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S FINALLY HERE
> 
> I super apologize for the wait on this chapter, guys. It's been tough balancing my personal/work life w the 283972 multichaps and 47382 one-shots I have going on LOL. I'm going to be putting things out more slowly for the next while, but I hope to be posting things at least once a week! 
> 
> Thank you to holtzmanns for beta-ing and never LEAVING me hanging when I BRANCH out to her for help <3

No matter how many times Vanessa visited, West Nurseries was never anything short of breathtaking. It was the largest nursery in the state, and had been Vanessa’s dream workplace ever since she was a five year old girl playing hide-and-seek with her brother behind rows of planter pines. West Nurseries was where she had first fallen in love with the waxy smell of leaves in the summer and the damp crunch of soil under her feet and squelching through the soles of her shoes. It was where she had traded her first wad of lawn-mowing money for a sapling of her very own, and where she had returned almost any chance she could get to ask for advice on how to nurture it. 

It was where she had felt her first pang of nostalgic loss, driving away from town four years ago, knowing she was leaving something so safe and familiar behind, something that might not be there when she got back.

Thankfully, though, when she pulled up into the parking lot on her first day, everything was still exactly as she’d left it. The owner, Nina, still came to the gate to open and wave at the early-morning customers, and the rows of flowers were still organized by type and colour. There were still birds nesting in the rafters, and the sound of sprinklers whirring still reverberated off the walls of every greenhouse. Nina chatted Vanessa’s ear off as they walked through each area of the nursery, explaining in detail all the ins and outs of not just caring for trees, but of teaching others how to do the same. Vanessa absorbed everything with divided attention, half mentally noting every fact, figure, and tidbit, and half still as awe-struck by the facility as the first time she’d stepped foot in it.

Finally, they reached the arboretum, and Vanessa’s heart sped up with excitement. Once again, everything was exactly how she remembered it—the pines were still arranged in neat rows, and netting and fencing still marked off different types of saplings and planters. Ornaments and bird-feeders still hung in the corners, beckoning customers to look, to smile, to take them home. 

The only thing that was different was the tall blonde potting saplings in the corner. The tall blonde who turned around when she heard Nina’s voice, only to freeze with a look of horror on her face as she caught sight of Vanessa, whose own heart stopped.

“Vanessa, this is the arboretum manager, Brooke.”

Oh, _fuck._

\--

“Pharmacy, really?” Brooke pulled Vanessa into the storeroom after mumbling some excuse to Nina about showing her the process for keeping inventory, her voice low and furious. 

“Well excuse me, Mary, but this ain’t sales either, so--”

“What do you mean, it isn’t? We’re selling trees, aren’t we?” Brooke huffed, crossing her arms over her chest indignantly. Vanessa narrowed her eyes.

“You ain’t wanted me to think that and you know it.” 

“Whatever.” Brooke rolled her eyes, dropping her posture to an almost drooping slump. “Doesn’t matter. Either way, we’ve got to work together, so let’s just… Make it work.”

“It was only a one-night stand anyway.” Vanessa agreed, watching as the words re-inflated and settled Brooke. “We ain’t gotta make it a big deal.”

“Right.” She nodded, “Not a big deal.”

Before Vanessa could say another word, Brooke was gone, retreating back outside to the larger area where customers were beginning to file in.

It was only a one-night stand. A blip on their radar, some meaningless fun that had been nothing to worry about the next morning. It was not a big deal, not a big deal at all. 

So why was Vanessa wet?

\--

As it turned out, working alongside Brooke was a very, very big deal.

It wasn’t that Brooke was an unfair boss--quite the opposite, in fact. She was direct and kind, and always seemed to walk the line between strictness and perfect understanding. It was that same professionalism, though, that made working with her torture. 

How was Vanessa supposed to focus when Brooke was so careful with her work that she potted and re-potted plants without getting a single smudge of dirt on her cheek? And how in the world was she supposed to put the customer first when she could instead watch Brooke interact with them, freeing Vanessa to remember just how much of a way with words the blonde actually had?

The worst part, though, was that in all of Vanessa’s watching, wishing, and wanting, Brooke had done her best to freeze Vanessa out. She kept her responses to Vanessa’s questions short and to the point, and always seemed to disappear at lunch instead of eating with everyone else. At staff meetings, she made sure to sit as far from Vanessa at possible, and whenever Vanessa was scheduled to work stock, Brooke quickly rearranged things so that she herself was working the floor. 

But that didn’t mean that Vanessa didn’t notice the looks Brooke flashed her, lingering and full of need and fascination. And Vanessa was far from oblivious from how when they did talk, Brooke’s face seemed to fall a little every time they had to end their conversation. Not to mention that sometimes, Vanessa swore she could hear her name being whispered, only to look up and see Brooke beet red while her friends giggled around her. 

Brooke was a professional; she would never let a one-night stand come between her and her job.

Fortunately, Vanessa didn’t hold herself to the same standards, and the glimpses of interest she got from Brooke only made it more tempting to push her limits just a little. 

“How does Brooke feel about me?” Vanessa cornered one of Brooke’s friends, Plastique, after their shift one day, arms crossed in front of her chest as if to hide the insecurity she felt snaking into her chest. To her relief, though, Plastique just laughed.

“Girl, she’s like, completely obsessed with you. Like honestly, I’ve never seen her so into someone.” Plastique rolled her eyes. “Honestly I’m like this close to locking you in the stockroom until you make out.” 

Vanessa breathed out deeply. If that really was the case, then she should have no problem giving Brooke a little encouragement.

She started out slowly, going out of her way to talk to Brooke and ask her questions with a coy smile. Bit by bit, though, she got a little bolder; one day, she’d wear a tank top that would get her in trouble anywhere else under her apron, savouring the way Brooke seemed to suddenly fall out of focus when looking at her. The next, she’d ask Brooke to help her lift something she didn’t actually need help with, watching with glee as Brooke blushed at a purred compliment about how strong and helpful she was.

It was the most impulsive of these decisions, though, that finally brought things to a head. 

Brooke was too detail-oriented _not_ to notice the smudge of soil on Vanessa’s cheek; Vanessa was well aware of that. And she was too kind, too motherly, not to take care of the smudge herself, especially when she saw how equally dirty Vanessa’s hands were.

Vanessa would be lying if she said she wasn’t counting on that.

“You have such soft hands, mommy.” Vanessa whispered under her breath as Brooke’s thumb grazed her cheek. “But we both been knew that, ain’t we?”

“Vanessa, I—“ but Brooke never got a chance to finish before Vanessa’s hand was curled around her wrist.

“I think we might wanna take this somewhere more private.” Vanessa rose up on her toes to whisper in Brooke’s ear, letting out a husky laugh when Brooke responded with a whimper.

“My place, tonight?” Brooke’s voice was weak and breathless with need, and the contrast between this Brooke and the one who had been pinning her down and making her forget her own name was too fun not to play with.

“Sounds good,” Vanessa loosened her grip, letting her fingers linger and trace a burning trail on Brooke’s skin as she pulled away. “See you tonight, mommy.”

She knew everyone in the arboretum had heard it, and the thought of how she'd pay for it later was enough to keep her buzzing with want and excitement until she was finally knocking on Brooke’s door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoy!!


	3. A Sappy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter: Vanessa found out that Brooke is her manager, and also decided that breaking HR policy is definitely worth it.
> 
> This chapter: Vanessa and Brooke get together again at Brooke's apartment. Fun ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Holtzmanns, for helping me cultivate my skills as a writer and beta-ing for me <3 Without you keeping me grounded, this fic could never have become as solid as it is... I know my puns drive you barking mad, but the fact that you could stay so sunny is amazing. Thank you!
> 
> Also, to lilzylou... Hope you enjoy the frog content and thank you for the suggestion, it was actually really fun to incorporate <3

“Sorry I’m late,” Vanessa explained sheepishly as Brooke led her inside, “I had to feed my frog.”

“You have a frog?” Brooke turned around to look at Vanessa, smiling with an expression that Vanessa couldn’t quite decipher. She blushed, nodding.

“Her name is Bertha, and I--”

“That’s a good frog name.” Brooke’s smile widened, “I love it.”

Vanessa exhaled deeply, relief calming the tension in her chest. Brooke loved it. She still thought Vanessa was cool.

“Can I get you anything, by the way?” Brooke walked over to her fridge, swinging open the door and peering inside, “I have juice, water, some Diet Coke, wine…” her tone changed when listing that last option, and she looked back at Vanessa with a coy smile and raised eyebrow. Vanessa rolled her eyes.

“Alright Mary,” Vanessa laughed, “Let’s see what kinda wine you got, red or white?”

\--

They talked while they drank, slowly getting to know each other over sips of the chilled white wine that Brooke had pulled out of her fridge. At first, the conversation was awkward--work, the weather, whether or not Vanessa had had difficulty finding the place. But then Vanessa asked Brooke what had gotten her interested in arboriculture, and Brooke had perked up, and Vanessa knew she’d hit the money.

It was a pretty cliche story, actually. Brooke had grown up on a produce farm in Ontario, where her family had grown everything from apples to cucumbers to even daisies and sunflowers. But what Brooke had always loved the most was the peaches, or, more specifically, the trees that they grew on.

“It was always so quiet in the orchard, and the ground is always so much softer around trees. It was perfect for laying down and just thinking.” Brooke mused, taking a sip of her wine, “And it always smelled so good. Not just the fruit—the trees.”

“I know what you mean!” Vanessa cut in, bouncing on her chair, “Dry bark and all that shit, put that with the fruit smell and the leaf smell and it’s better than an orgasm or some shit.”

The minute she realized what she’d said, she reddened, her hands flying up to her mouth as if to remind her to shut it for once in her damn life.

If Brooke’s bemused expression was any indication, though, she didn’t seem to mind.

“Better than an orgasm, huh?” She cocked an eyebrow, her voice dropping low and taking on a seductive drawl as she teased, “You sure about that?”

“Dunno,” Vanessa breathed, the sudden awareness of who Brooke was and what they were hitting her in more than just her chest. “Should we test it out?”

Then Brooke’s lips were on hers, pressing down in a slow, inviting kiss that Vanessa found herself craning to keep going. 

“What do you think, baby girl, should mommy take you to the bedroom?” Brooke muttered when they finally separated, bringing a hand up to Vanessa’s cheek to cradle it gently. Vanessa whimpered, then nodded.

“Yes, mommy, please.”

Without another word, Brooke scooped Vanessa up and carried her to bed, kissing her all the while. The minute Vanessa hit the mattress, her hands were up, clambering for any part of Brooke that she could reach, only to be pinned back down again.

“No, baby. If you want to touch me, you’re gonna have to prove you deserve it.” Brooke murmured against Vanessa’s lips, her grip tightening as she moved along Vanessa’s jawline, biting and sucking down to her neck. “Think you can do that for me?” 

_Yes, anything you want, I’ll do anything._

But when Vanessa tried to get the words out, they caught in her throat, coming out in only a breathless, strangled moan. Brooke laughed. 

“Good girl. Now, what do you say we get rid of these pesky clothes?”

“Yes please.” Vanessa gasped as Brooke straightened up, letting go of Vanessa’s wrists in favour of the collar of her shirt, toying with her buttons in an almost mocking tease. 

“Yes please, what?” Brooke hummed, bringing her fingers to a stop while she waited for Vanessa’s answer, grinned as Vanessa squirmed with impatience underneath her.

“Yes please, mommy.” Vanessa breathed out a sigh of relief as Brooke resumed her work, finally stripping Vanessa down to her bra and beginning to undo the buttons of her jeans. She stopped suddenly, though, once she had pulled down the zipper, a peek of Vanessa’s panties revealing themselves underneath.

“Frogs.” Brooke looked down and blinked, stunned. Vanessa followed her gaze, only to turn crimson red at what she saw.

In her rush to get ready that evening, after her shower, she’d grabbed the first pair of panties she could see in her drawer, without realizing that it was a pair covered in cartoon frogs.

“Oh my God.” Vanessa brought a hand up to hide her face, her chest practically caving in with embarrassment. “I’m so sorry.”

Perfect, just fucking perfect--Brooke would probably think she was some frog-obsessed weirdo, would probably laugh at her for still wearing stuff that was so juvenile. 

But when Brooke did laugh, it wasn’t mocking at all--rather, it was light and affectionate. “What for?” she mused, leaning down to give Vanessa a quick, fond peck on the lips. “It’s adorable.” 

 _Thank God._ Vanessa felt herself relax, all her tension leaving her as she exhaled deeply. Brooke, meanwhile, settled back down, a gleam of lust returning to her eyes as she brought Vanessa’s jeans down a little further, fully exposing Vanessa’s panties and giving her room to cup Vanessa’s cunt through the fabric. 

“That being said,” she purred, kneading the area and grinding her palm into Vanessa’s clit, “As cute as they are, I _do_ think they’re in the way, aren’t they?”

“Yes, mommy, so in the way.” Vanessa agreed with a shaky sigh, unable to keep her eyelids from becoming heavy under Brooke’s touch. 

In no time at all, Vanessa’s panties had been discarded on the floor, leaving her cunt exposed for Brooke to begin playing with.

“I forgot how pretty your little pussy is,” Brooke mused, beginning to ghost her fingertips along Vanessa’s inner thighs, “And it’s all mine to play with tonight, lucky me.” she stopped just short of Vanessa’s vulva before trailing her fingers back down slowly, practically buzzing with a cruel sort of glee as she felt Vanessa shiver in the wake of her touch. 

“Poor baby, you’re just aching for me, aren’t you, angel?” Brooke clicked her tongue, finally bringing a single finger to Vanessa’s slit and tracing her way up to just below the smaller girl’s clit, toying lightly with the area and smirking at how it made Vanessa go rigid.

“Please, mommy, please…” 

“Please what?” Brooke batted her eyes with feigned innocence, adding another finger and finally easing them up to Vanessa’s clit before resting them there, pressed down but not moving. “Use your words, princess.” 

“Please, oh fuck, _please_ , mommy, please play with my pussy, please--”

“Good girl.” Brooke began to move her fingers in slow circles, and Vanessa felt herself melt into the touch, a wave of relief and pleasure washing over her and making her whole body feel light. Satisfied with the effect she had on the younger girl, Brooke leaned back down to take one of Vanessa’s nipples in her mouth, speeding up the pace of her circles and matching the pace of her fingers with her tongue.

Vanessa hardly remembered what happened next--a stream of words she didn’t hear herself say, a response from Brooke that she barely processed, a tenseness in her eyes as they squeezed shut against her orgasm, a feeling so intense that she could barely stand it. But stand it she did, for a second and third time before Brooke’s fingers finally let up, Vanessa’s eyes opening just in time to see Brooke licking Vanessa’s juices off her fingers with a satisfied smirk. 

“Do you need a break?” Brooke checked in, climbing off of Vanessa long enough to plant a quick kiss on her cheek and scoop her into her arms. Vanessa shook her head. 

“Alright then,” Brooke smiled with approval, straightening up and spreading her legs as if to invite Vanessa to settle between them. “Get to work.”

Vanessa wasted no time in moving where Brooke wanted her, kissing and sucking her way down Brooke’s body until she reached the taller woman’s clit, her heart soaring with excitement as Brooke sighed with contentment when her tongue finally came in contact with it. Vanessa began with slow, broad strokes, a tease that brought karma right back onto Brooke until her hand was knotted in Vanessa’s hair.

“Stop teasing, baby.” Brooke growled impatiently, pushing Vanessa’s face even closer to her cunt.

Well. If that was what Brooke wanted, who was Vanessa not to oblige? Laughing just a little against Brooke’s folds, she moved her tongue faster, honing in on the older woman’s clit and alternating between light, precise strokes with the tip of her tongue and deep, sucking kisses that left Brooke’s legs shaking on either side of Vanessa’s head. 

Adorable.

“You like that, mommy?” Vanessa mused, drinking in her power with absolute pleasure as Brooke moaned loudly, unable to restrain herself from letting out a gasp when Vanessa sucked on her clit again, “You like when I suck you like that?”

“Yes, baby, yes I do…” Brooke gasped, her grip on Vanessa’s hair tightening still, pushing her even closer, begging for her to go even harder. Vanessa persisted, humming as she sped up her movements to a merciless pace.

Brooke came hard, her entire body seeming to lurch as Vanessa licked her through her orgasm, ceasing only when she felt Brooke’s hand drop heavily from its hold on her. When she moved up to Brooke’s level and settled into the crook of her arm, Brooke looked utterly sated, her cheeks flushed and covered in a thin sheet of sweat, her eyelids still hooded with residual pleasure. 

“So, just curious,” Vanessa planted a slow, lingering kiss on Brooke’s cheek, her chest blooming with affection when Brooke sighed happily at the sensation, “We countin’ this as a date or what?”

“I mean, I was going to ask you out to dinner,” Brooke smiled sheepishly, turning to Vanessa and pulling her closer before returning her kiss, “But this works, too.”

Not for the last time that night, Vanessa thanked God that they both had the day off tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!!!
> 
> Also, since I have gotten some recently that I will unfortunately not be able to fill at this time--reminder that I am not taking prompts for the foreseeable future while I have so many other projects going on! Thanks for understanding, everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> I know very little about trees or arboriculture but I tried my best to research!!! Arboriculturists and botany enthusiasts, feel free to get your tree freak on and correct me or tell me tree facts!!!


End file.
